


To Form A Habit

by gwennolmarie



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwennolmarie/pseuds/gwennolmarie
Summary: “Call me Arthur,” The older man murmurs.“Of course,” Javier replies.Javier uses the grip on the older man’s belt to back Arthur into a tree.Arthur lets him.





	To Form A Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonymmouse (Yakkai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkai/gifts).



How many times does it take to form a habit?

When does it really seat itself in the fiber of your being?

Maybe, you think, the third time.

Think that you can write off the second time as a coincidence.

Arthur knows it was the first time.

All the different first-times.

The first time Javier was with them for a big bank job.

They got paired together.

Dutch was still a little hesitant, having not really seen Javier under pressure.

Their leader figured if the young man did slip up, Arthur would be there to right him.

Arthur didn’t need to.

The kid did real well, cool-headed and fully concentrated on having Arthur’s back as the older man busted into the lockers.

When they got back to camp?

Booze and banter free-flowing in the post-heist high.

Arthur caught Javier glancing at him.

The younger was sat with John.

The two young men seemed to be the closest.

Same in age.

Similar in attitude.

Arthur smiled at Javier.

He didn’t expect the younger man to get up and cross the distance between them.

To put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and smile.

Beguiling.

“Mr. Morgan,” Javier says happily, “Can I speak with you?”

“Sure,” Arthur shrugs.

Javier looks at him curiously.

“Ah,” The younger tries to clarify, “Away? Away from the camp?”

“Okay,” Arthur says and the smaller man’s hand squeezes Arthur’s shoulder.

Then Javier turns and starts walking away from the camp.

Leading Arthur down the stream they gang is parked next to.

“Wassit you need to talk ‘bout?” Arthur asks.

The rowdiness of the gang is in the distance.

They aren’t that far.

Far enough.

Javier closes in on the older man.

Goes for the big buckle of Arthur’s belt.

“Woah,” Arthur jolts and grabs the younger man’s wrists, “The hell you doin’?”

Javier glances up to Arthur’s face.

Curious.

A little confused.

“You’ve been watching me,” Javier says.

Simply.

Nonchalant.

“I ain’t been…” Arthur clears his throat and shies a little.

“It’s fine,” Javier says.

“I wasn’t intendin’...,” Arthur squeezes Javier’s wrists lightly.

“It’s _fine_ , Mr. Morgan,” Javier repeats.

Presses his body closer to the older man.

Arthur clears his throat again.

Loosens his grip on Javier’s wrists.

Javier smiles up at him.

Pleased.

“Call me Arthur,” The older man murmurs.

“Of course,” Javier replies.

Javier uses the grip on the older man’s belt to back Arthur into a tree.

Arthur lets him.

They fit well.

Personalities.

Neither of them too loud, like some in the gang.

Many a night, when Arthur can’t sleep.

Javier can’t either.

So they sit side by side at the dying fire.

While Javier plays almost-forgotten, soft melodies.

They fit well.

As fighters.

Javier small and swift.

Mercilessly able to take down men twice his size before they’re even aware of him.

Arthur large and tough.

Easily dispatching anyone in his or Javier’s way.

Every once in a while they slip up.

Inevitable in the heat of battle.

Too many things to focus on alone.

But they’re right there.

At each other’s sides.

Guarding each other’s backs.

Javier drops to his knees.

At Arthur’s feet.

Arthur watches.

Can’t stop himself.

Can’t seem to tear his eyes away.

He knows Javier is underestimated.

For his smaller stature, sure.

But also the younger man’s mind.

It’s hard to not sound lacking in a second language.

But Arthur sees it.

In the younger man’s dark eyes.

The brightness that lives there.

Unspoken.

Javier is staring back at him.

Arthur doesn’t know what’s showing on his face but Javier looks a little confused.

Arthur flusters and finally tears his eyes away.

Feels Javier undo the laces holding his pants closed.

Feels the smaller, warm hands curl around his cock.

Pull him out.

Stroke him until he’s achingly heavy.

Hard and heated.

Arthur glances down again.

Javier’s still watching the older man’s face.

Keeps their eyes locked like they’re trapped in it.

Arthur swallows and keeps his hands at his sides.

The tree bark bites into his fingertips.

Javier teases him.

Gives the older man the barest taste of the heat in Javier’s mouth only to pull back.

Too-light licks and presses of lips on the head of Arthur’s cock.

“Shit,” Arthur grunts, has to pull his eyes away.

Look out over the creek.

Up at the dimming sky.

Anywhere but the ruthless heat in the younger man’s eyes.

Javier stands.

Never stops teasing Arthur, now with the presses of his thumb against Arthur’s slit.

The brushes of backs of knuckles across his balls.

“You been with men?” Javier asks, hushed.

Honey-sweet.

“I ain’t…” Arthur bites down the protest, looks back at the younger man.

Who has a brow raised in amusement.

“No,” Arthur says.

“Okay,” Javier replies.

Removes one hand to retrieve a little silver tin from his belt-bag.

Javier pushes it at Arthur’s hand until the older man takes it.

“Open it,” Javier says.

Arthur shifts and cracks open the tin.

Sees the cloudy gel-like substance inside.

“You know what it is for?” Javier teases.

Arthur huffs.

“I can guess.”

\--

Javier’s stretched out in the grass.

Pants neatly folded to the side with his boots as Arthur’s curled fingers stretch him.

Stroke the walls within him.

Arthur’s other hand is curled around one of Javier’s spread thighs.

Almost tender.

In the way the older man’s fingers stroke and squeeze.

Javier thinks it might be unconscious.

The older man is softer.

Gentle.

Javier allows it.

“Push in, deeper, and then, ah, up,” Javier guides.

Arthur glances up to the younger man’s face.

Javier has to bite back a laugh.

At how endearing the older man looks.

Concerned.

Concentrated.

Trying his best to do right by Javier.

The older man looks back down.

Arthur moves his fingers as instructed.

Deeper, and then up.

Pressing toward the sky.

Javier inhales sharply.

Arthur’s eyes fly to the younger man’s.

Javier tenses and relaxes his clenched fists where they lay by his own hips.

“That spot?”

“Yeah?” Arthur replies, thickly.

“Remember it,” Javier commands.

“Okay,” Arthur says quietly.

Pushes against it again.

Javier lets his head fall to one side against the feeling.

Arthur breaths out heavily, suddenly.

Javier glances at him from the corner of his eye.

Arthur is staring like he’s looking at a masterpiece.

Some great work of art.

Lips slightly parted.

Eyes awed.

Javier preens under the gaze.

Opens his legs a little more.

Rolls his hips against Arthur’s hand.

Arthur hisses through his teeth, clenches his hand around Javier’s thigh.

Squeezes like it’s a lifeline.

“You're somethin’ else, Javi,” Arthur whispers.

Reverent.

“Oh?” Javier laughs at the innocence

Basks in the feeling of being wanted.

Adored.

“You want to be inside?” Javier asks.

“Shit,” Arthur shuts his eyes for a second.

Takes a deep breath.

“Go ahead,” Javier says.

Arthur had been generous with the amount of jelly he’d used to open Javier up.

A little wasteful, but Javier wasn’t too bothered by it.

Arthur’s fingers leave him and the older man moves closer.

Moves the hand from Javier’s thigh under the younger man’s ass to lift him up.

\--

 _This_ is familiar, to Arthur.

A baser action.

Arthur guides his cock to press against Javier’s hole and swallows.

Meets the younger’s eyes one last time.

Javier nods.

Shifts his hips impatiently.

Digs his heels into the backs of Arthur’s hips.

Arthur grabs Javier’s ass tighter and uses the leverage to push in.

“Slow,” Javier warns him.

“Sure,” Arthur says and slows down.

It’s different.

Good different.

Great different.

Has him groaning low and quiet while Javier’s heels encourage him deeper.

“Fuck,” Arthur whispers.

“Yeah,” Javier teases.

Arthur snorts lightly.

Seats fully inside the younger man.

One of Javier’s hands comes up to Arthur’s shoulder.

Digs short nails in, through the fabric.

“Move,” Javier says.

“Okay,” Arthur grits out and pulls his hips back.

Only to thrust right back in.

Slow, like Javier told him.

Not too slow.

Not too soft.

Javier gasps sharply when he bottoms out again.

Arthur glances at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

“You’re big,” Javier says as an explanation.

“Sorry,” Arthur says.

He doesn’t know what else to say.

Javier laughs.

Lets his head fall back.

“Move,” Javier repeats.

So Arthur moves.

Fucks into the younger man.

Slides his hand up from Javier’s ass to the smaller man’s ribs.

Shoving up the shirt on his way.

Javier’s greedy.

In the way he moans just to urge Arthur on.

In the way his legs wrap tighter around Arthur.

Try to keep him close.

Arthur leans in like he might press their lips together.

Javier turns his head.

Arthur’s mouth changes course to Javier’s neck instead.

As the older man murmurs praise through heavy breaths.

Javier relishes in it.

Digs and claws at the older man’s shoulder.

Stays quiet enough that no one at camp will hear.

But loud enough that it drives Arthur up the wall.

Makes the older man move a little rougher.

A little less careful.

Slamming his length back in, instead of sliding.

“Remember that spot?” Javier whispers.

“Yeah,” Arthur growls.

“Yeah,” The older man says as he changes the angle of their hips so he’s aiming for that spot.

Finds it.

Has Javier gasping every time the head of his cock hits it.

Javier curses.

Something Arthur doesn’t understand.

The older man shares the sentiment regardless.

Groans, low and needful into Javier’s neck.

Javier makes a noise in response.

Needier than he’d like to admit.

“Arthur,” Javier hisses and his hips cant up to meet each thrust.

“Yeah, Darlin’?”

Javier grimaces, and squeezes the older man’s shoulder.

Bruisingly.

“Ah,” Javier hisses, twists slightly and pushes his hips up.

Closes his eyes as he trembles through his climax.

Grateful Arthur had pushed his shirt up earlier when his cock twitches and spends out onto his own stomach.

Feels Arthur tense above him.

“Pull out,” Javier mutters and unhooks his legs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Arthur curses but moves back quickly.

Scrambles.

Gripping himself and gasping as he barely makes it.

Spills over his fingers.

Javier watches the older man.

Watches the way Arthur’s whole body reacts when the man reaches his peak.

Face screwed up and every muscle in the older man taut.

Hips jerking aimlessly into his own hand.

Arthur takes a while to open his eyes again.

Javier sits up, pulling a handkerchief from his vest to wipe himself clean.

Arthur finally re-opens his eyes and looks at the younger.

Javier stands and starts to dress.

Perfunctionary.

Feeling a little clearer in his head.

Arthur watches the entire time.

As Javier slips on his boots, he looks at Arthur.

Who is still sitting back on his heels.

Hand loose around his own length.

“You coming?” Javier asks.

“Yeah,” Arthur says thickly, closes his eyes and looks away, “I’ll go back a lil’ later.”

“Okay,” Javier says and returns to the gang.

Celebrates.

Sees Arthur come back and re-join the festivities.

Smiles slyly at the older man.

Feels a wicked warmth within himself everytime Arthur flusters and looks away.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so ACTUALLY happy birthday bbgirl!


End file.
